


The exact moment I fell in love

by Astal



Series: Miraculous Match [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU where they don't know each other as civilians, Adrien-centric, And also my own love story, Dark Cupid episode, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy late Valentine's, Inspired by the best scene in Gravity Falls, It's a Valentine's special, LadyNoir - Freeform, Poor kitty got it bad, best way to start romace, love and stuff, prequel to Fiancee for Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9772151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astal/pseuds/Astal
Summary: Adrien was never interested in falling in love. It was like a distant concept which didn’t concern him much. When he heard of this mysterious partner who he had to work with, naturally Robin or War Machine were the first things on his mind, but when he reached the place where the angry akuma was, all he saw was a petite girl, dressed from head to toes in red and black. Needless to say, Adrien was a little bit disappointed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had 12h shift on Valentine's day and spent almost all of it, writing this. The only groping I got was me changing clothes on our mannequins. Luckily I got box full of chocolates. Not from mannequin ofc.

September

Adrien was never interested in falling in love. It was like a distant concept which didn’t concern him much. Sure, every now and then he would crush on some anime character but it didn’t last never lasted longer than a few months. He only had one friend who was a girl, and to be honest she was a spoiled brat, so he was convinced that every girl on this entire planet was a troublesome princess with her nose stuck up in the air. Plus with all this extra classes and modeling job, he barely had enough free time for himself. He didn’t want another time consuming thing in his life. His friends from school were getting into relationships and spending weekends in the shopping malls waiting for their girlfriends to pick the right shade of eyeshadow or perfect shoes. No way in hell Adrien would ever want that.  
That's why he wasn’t exactly thrilled to pieces when it turned out that his superhero partner was a girl. When he found a mysterious black box in his bedroom and a little cat shaped fairy, which popped out of it declaring that Adrien is Paris last hope, the boy was over the roof excited. His dreams finally came true. For the longest time he wanted to be like Batman or Iron Man - watching the city, protecting it from evil forces. When he heard of this mysterious partner who he had to work with, naturally Robin or War Machine were the first things on his mind, but when he reached the place where the angry akuma was, all he saw was a petite girl, dressed from head to toes in red and black. Needless to say, Adrien was a little bit disappointed. 

October

Despite his previous objections, Adrien discovered that he and Ladybug formed a pretty good duet. As days went by, they were becoming stronger and better synced as well. People would say they were a perfect combination of strength and speed. The best protectors Paris could wish for.  
Adrien wasn’t exactly sure when they became friends, but they did. Thanks to Ladybug, he discovered that not all girls are stupid. She was fun and so easy going, moreover they could talk for hours about the movies and video games. Ladybug was like no other girl. Sure she liked clothes but minus the part when you waste the time in the mall. She wanted to be fashion designer and was making her own outfits. How awesome was that? 

“You know what, Chat?”  
Tonight Ladybug brought some of her dad’s old classic comics and he managed to smuggle a big bag of cheetos from his secret stash. Yes, they should be patrolling the city, but the evening was so nice. It was probably the last warm day this year and they didn’t want to waste it on jumping from one roof to another when clearly nobody needed their help.  
He hummed, rising one of his eyebrows but didn’t stop reading.  
“It’s nice…”  
He peeked at her from over his comic book.  
Ladybug sat in front of him, with her back pressed to a brick wall and the legs crossed. It was full moon so Chat didn’t need his night vision to see the look on her face. She was smiling at him.  
“What’s nice?” he asked, finally putting down his comic.  
“This” she explained, gesturing at herself and him. “Us. Sitting like this. Together. I like it.”  
Her words made his heart act weird. For a split of a second he felt like a little flutter inside his chest. But it was just a moment and then it all came back to normal.  
“Me too…”  
“I’m so glad I have a friend like you, Chat.” 

 

November

“Adrien, are you feeling well? You haven’t touched your dinner.”  
~♡~  
“Duuude… are you humming?  
“NO!”  
“Was that this Disney song again? You’ve been doing that a lot lately…” 

 

December

“Adrien what’s so funny?”  
“What do you mean, Nino?”  
“Bro, you're grinning.”  
“No, I’m not!”  
“Yeah sure…”  
~♡~  
“Monsieur Agreste, are you still with us? Please pay attention to the class.”  
~♡~  
“Hey what’s the rush? Since when are you so excited about the patrol?” 

 

January

“Adrien your teachers are complaining that you are distracted during the lessons…”  
“That's not true!”  
“You weren’t able to repeat what the teacher said at physic and you scribbled all over your essay on Jeanne d’Arc…”  
~♡~  
“Oh you poor boy… you got it bad…”

 

February

“Kid, as your legal guardian…”  
“Plagg, you are no way near to my guardian” huffed Adrien, stopping from packing his school bag and rising his head just to see his kwami, floating in front of him.  
“Well I’m the older one, so it’s only natural to…”  
“I feed you and take care of you. I even bathed you!”  
“It was only once! Hey! Don’t change the subject!” huffed little black cat, rolling his green eyes. “I’m here to warn you!”  
One for Adrien’s eyebrows raised up.  
“Oh really? And I thought that you were here to make my life harder.”  
“I didn’t want to say it, but you leave me no choice. You're distracted all the time and you forget to replace the camembert stash! Kid, listen! I think you might have a problem...”  
Adrien blinked a few times, freezing on the spot. In his mind he quickly resumed his all day. School was ok, fencing practice went pretty good too. He had just came back from the late night patrol with Ladybug where they spent two hours listening to Aerosmith on the top of the Eiffel tower. You might say it was a really great day. So why on earth would the black Kwami look so worried.  
“With?”  
“You’re in love, kid!” Plagg exclaimed, waving his tiny paws but Adrien only just snickered, shaking his blonde head in disbelief.  
“Oh come on, Plagg. Don’t even joke about this. She’s my friend. I like her as a friend, that’s all. It’s not like I lay awake at night thinking about her”  
~♡~  
When he came to his senses, he was on all fours, on top of her, but couldn’t recall what happened, only that something hit him, when he was trying to protect Ladybug from Dark Cupid and...  
“Chat?”  
He looked down and instantly felt as if somebody had kicked him in the guts.  
Oh dear god this view was to die for.  
Ladybug laid on the ground - her hair a mess, the cutest shade of pink coloring her cheeks. She looked… different somehow…  
Were her eyes always so big and eyelashes this long? And her lips, what on earth happened to her lips? He could have sworn that minutes ago it was just normal lips any girl had, but now were heart shaped and so…  
Kissable…  
Chat couldn’t move let alone breathe normally. His heart was hammering in his chest like crazy. To avert the eyes from her face was absolutely impossible. Right now she was the most important thing in the entire universe and Adrien felt that if he look away he might die on the spot. Her hands were still on his cheeks, like they belonged there.  
Angry scream of Dark Cupid brought them both back to reality.  
“The Akuma…” she whispered, momentarily letting go of his face.  
Chat wasn’t entirely sure if he still remembered how to speak properly, so he just mumbled something close to “right”, and both superheroes jumped on their feet, ready to fight. 

~♡~  
It was a peaceful but chilly night. Paris was once again saved by Chat Noir and Ladybug. The citizens were free to celebrate Valentine’s day with their loved ones. Everybody in the Agreste mansion were fast asleep. Well, almost everybody.  
Adrien was lying in his bed, wide awake, looking at his ceiling. The clock at his bedside table showed it was thirty minutes past midnight. There was something very wrong with his entire body since he came home. He was wondering if this whole running and jumping into the fountain didn’t made him sick somehow. Maybe he had a cold? Or a heart attack? Dear god maybe he was dying?  
And then it hit him. Like a ton of bricks.  
“Oh no…”


End file.
